


О енотах и консортах

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Consort Merlin (Merlin), Fluff and Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Артур не знает, когда остановиться, к сожалению, как и енот.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 19





	О енотах и консортах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Coons and Consorts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401228) by [Pennstram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennstram/pseuds/Pennstram). 



Артур всецело верил, что древние боги пытаются его убить.

Треск ветки заставил глаза Мерлина распахнуться. Он только-только устроился в холодной палатке достаточно удобно, чтобы заснуть, когда услышал это. Артур рядом с ним застыл, его рука уже лежала на мече, а глаза были устремлены на полог палатки.

— Что это было? — прошипел наконец Мерлин, подтягиваясь повыше, когда принц присел на корточки, готовый нанести удар.

Артур махнул Мерлину, чтобы тот замолчал, и прищурился, увидев низкую тень прямо за пологом. Она приблизилась на несколько шагов, и он услышал слабое царапанье. Сбитый с толку, он склонил голову набок, когда к нему подошёл Мерлин.

— Это бандиты? — тихо выдохнул он, и это заставило Артура преувеличенно закатить глаза. Артур медленно отсчитал рукой от трёх до одного, прежде чем выскочил из палатки и остановился как вкопанный.

Похожие на совиные чёрные глаза наблюдали за ним из остатков кострища. Артур молча смотрел в ответ, как животное продолжает жевать их объедки. Мерлин врезался ему в спину от внезапной остановки, заставив существо подпрыгнуть и оскалить на них крошечные зубы.

— Енот? — недоверчиво застонал Артур, его меч упал на землю под затихающее вибрато. — Меня серьёзно разбудил забытый богами енот? — Его голос перешёл в почти истерическую октаву, когда он заговорил. Мерлин позади него быстро заморгал, прежде чем из него вырвался смех. Артур зарычал и снова поднял меч, готовясь нанести удар, когда енот опять зашипел на них. — Я собираюсь убить его.

— О, нет, не собираешься. — Мерлин раздражённо вздохнул, положив руку на плечо принца. Артур посмотрел на него глазами, полными предательства. Мерлин встретил его взгляд невозмутимым выражением лица. — Просто оставь его в покое, от него нет никакого реального вреда.

Артур проворчал себе под нос, что Мерлин прав, нахмурился и ворвался обратно в палатку. Как только его меч снова был надёжно спрятан, Артур грациозно плюхнулся на постель и, надув губы, уставился на Мерлина, пока тот собирал одеяла, разбросанные по всей палатке.

— Не смотри на меня так. — Мерлин вздохнул, закатив глаза, бросил одеяло на Артура и опустился на колени, чтобы поправить спальное место. Артур только хмыкнул в ответ и слегка подвинулся, когда Мерлин ткнул его в бок.

Наконец Мерлин улёгся и мгновенно свернулся калачиком рядом с Артуром. Его рука легла на грудь принца, и, когда Артур обнял его, Мерлин продолжил:

— Ты не можешь убивать каждое маленькое существо, которое причиняет тебе неудобства.

Последовало долгое молчание, и Мерлин решил, что Артур снова заснул, поэтому с тихим вздохом закрыл глаза.

— Если я увижу его снова…

— Ты оставишь это в покое. — За этим заявлением последовал сокрушённый вздох, и Артур поджал губы.

— Я убью его, — пробормотал он себе под нос. Он чувствовал ухмылку Мерлина, прижавшегося лицом к его плечу. Это заставило лицо Артура расплыться в улыбке.

С приглушённым смешком Мерлин вздохнул: «Просто спи, болван».

***

Теперь он был уверен. Когда он медленно двинулся вперёд с обнажённым мечом и прищуренными глазами, Артур понял, что крошечный дьявол послан, чтобы уничтожить его. Енот сидел на колодце, повернувшись к принцу спиной. Это казалось вполне невинным, но Артур знал правду.

Он занимался своими делами, устраивал лошадь после долгих дней охоты, когда услышал это. Демоническое животное скреблось в мусорном баке возле хижины. Оно готовилось к атаке. Выжидало удобного момента, чтобы нанести удар.

Но теперь у него не будет такой возможности, потому что Артур увидел это первым. Теперь маленькое чудовище дорого заплатит. Он начал бесшумно красться к нему, занеся меч над головой, чтобы нанести удар. Ещё несколько футов и…

— Артур Пендрагон, что ты делаешь? — Енот резко повернул голову, оскалил зубы и помчался в сторону нижнего города. Артур стиснул зубы и опустил меч. Повернувшись на каблуках, он столкнулся лицом к лицу с невесёлым Мерлином. Его руки были скрещены на груди, а одна рука раздражённо постукивала по предплечью.

— Мерлин! — застонал он в отчаянии. — Я почти поймал его! — Он сердито ткнул пальцем в то место, где раньше был енот. Мерлин только приподнял брови и продолжил постукивать.

Раздражённо фыркнув, Артур подошёл, схватил его за руку и потопал в замок. Позади него Мерлин ухмыльнулся и поднял свободную руку, чтобы сдержать смех.

— Я же сказал тебе оставь его в покое, Артур. — Впереди послышалось ворчание. — А если бы кто-нибудь увидел, как будущий король вступает в схватку с диким животным? — Раздалось ещё одно глухое ворчание, смутно напоминающее согласие, хотя и неохотное. — Пойдём, тебе нужно отдохнуть перед завтрашней коронацией.

Пока Мерлин готовил Артура ко сну, принц не сводил глаз с окна. Когда Мерлин лёг рядом с ним, натянул одеяло и задул свечу, Артур всё ещё чувствовал на себе бездушный взгляд. Он прожигал в нём дыры. Когда они заснули и Мерлин вскоре тихо похрапывал рядом с ним, они оба знали, что Артур на этом не остановится.

К счастью, по крайней мере для Мерлина, пройдёт ещё много-много месяцев, прежде чем Артур снова встретится лицом к лицу со своим врагом.

К счастью для Артура, Мерлина не будет с королём, когда это случится.

К несчастью для Артура, Мерлина не будет с королём, когда это случится.

Артур и его небольшая группа рыцарей возвращались из отдалённого города. Они только что разбили лагерь на ночь, решив, что лучше всего пройти последние четыре часа пути утром, когда он появился. Потасовка вокруг спального места Гвейна началась с малого, и всё внимание рыцаря было приковано к нему. Артур вытащил меч в ту же секунду, как маленькие чёрные глаза-бусинки встретились с его глазами.

Персиваль, стоявший рядом, бросил на него смущённый взгляд и тихо спросил:

— Это существо чем-то оскорбило вас, сир?

Артур слегка ослабил хватку и прищурился, глядя на енота, вставшего на задние лапы. Его маленькая головка слегка покачивалась, когда он изучал угрозу.

— Это _чудовище_ терроризирует нас с Мерлином уже больше года. — Гвейн и Леон обменялись озадаченными взглядами, а Персиваль нахмурился. — Куда бы я ни пошёл, я чувствую, что он смотрит на меня. Когда мы на охоте, или везём припасы Хунит, или просто на ночной прогулке. Мерлин не признаёт его гнусных планов, но я знаю правду. — Он подошёл на несколько шагов ближе, направив меч в грудь существа, которое шипело, сверкая крошечными острыми зубами в свете костра.

— Он когда-нибудь нападал на тебя или на Мерлина? — медленно спросил Гвейн, бессознательно делая шаг в сторону от неизбежного сражения. Леон рядом с ним, казалось, принял решение следовать его примеру. Теперь Артур стоял всего в нескольких футах от него и мог видеть когти енота так же хорошо, как и его зубы. Но сейчас он не мог отступить. Ему нужно было свести счёты с этим маленьким чудищем.

— Артур… — осторожно начал Леон, протягивая руку, чтобы оттащить короля назад, но было уже слишком поздно.

Во вспышке тёмного меха и пронзительном визге животное бросилось на Артура. Могучий король Камелота, в свою очередь, закричал, выронив меч, чтобы отбиться от него рукой. Все три рыцаря замерли как вкопанные, наблюдая за схваткой между человеком и зверем.

— Мы должны… должны ему помочь? — медленно спросил Леон, когда Гвейн согнулся пополам от смеха, пока могучий воин боролся на земле с енотом. Енот явно выигрывал, поскольку рубашка Артура была разорвана в клочья.

Персиваль подошёл к ним и со вздохом сказал: «Скоро он сдастся». По крайней мере, они надеялись, что это произойдёт без особого ущерба. Через некоторое время он сдался, и Артур торжествующе погнал его обратно в лес. Он вернулся и упал на землю, тяжело дыша и слегка морщась.

Артур посмотрел на самых доверенных рыцарей, сжав губы в тонкую линию. Он медленно поднял брошенный меч, не сводя с них глаз. Он драматично указал на каждого по очереди и прошипел:

— Консорту не нужно об этом знать.

Все без колебания согласились и только тихо засмеялись.

***

Он должен был помнить.

— Серьёзно, Мерлин, — начал Артур, когда Мерлин вылил в ванну ещё одно ведро воды, слегка высунув язык сквозь сжатые губы, — позволь Джорджу делать свою работу. Ты больше не мой слуга. — Он видел, как Мерлин закатил глаза, проверяя воду рукой, и нахмурился. С быстро прошёптанным словом и вспышкой золота в глазах Мерлин наконец счёл её достаточно тёплой. Он встал и повернулся к мужу с дерзкой ухмылкой.

— И позволить Джорджу добраться ручонками до этого великолепного обнажённого тела, ни в коем случае. — Артур драматично закатил глаза, но всё равно ухмыльнулся в ответ, когда колдун приблизился, чтобы раздеть его. — Я не видел тебя целую неделю, Артур, — тихо произнёс Мерлин, скользя ладонями по рукам короля, а вместе с ними и по его рубашке. — Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, хорошо? — В его глазах было столько обожания и любви, что Артур был беспомощен, подаваясь навстречу и прижимаясь к его губами своими губами.

Мерлин улыбнулся в поцелуй и счастливо вздохнул.

— Как бы это ни было чудесно, — пробормотал он наконец, вспыхнув щеками и ушами, — твоя ванна остывает. — Артур фыркнул и бросил полотенце на голову Мерлина, заработав приглушённый писк возмущения.

— Умоляю, мы оба знаем, что ты никогда этого не допустишь, — выпалил Артур, опускаясь в ванну с водой, от которой поднимался пар. Тихий вздох сорвался с его губ, прежде чем он продолжил: — Не тогда, когда ты буквально можешь нагреть её снова одной мыслью. Принеси мне эту тряпку, хорошо? — Упомянутая тряпка прилетела ему в голову, и он не смог сдержать смех, который вырвался, когда Мерлин появился в поле зрения с двумя кубками вина. — Боги, как же я скучал по тебе. — Он усмехнулся, принимая предложенный кубок.

— Правда? — спросил Мерлин с дерзкой ухмылкой. — Ты скучал по тому, как тебя унижают мокрой тряпкой? — Артур бросил на него равнодушный взгляд, а затем закатил глаза, когда взгляд смягчился.

— Честно говоря, да. Вокруг всегда это «сир», и «Ваше Величество», и поддельная вежливость, которую люди считают необходимой при мне. Просто в тебе есть что-то такое, что учит меня скромности, Мерл. — Артур почувствовал, как вспыхнуло его лицо, и понадеялся, что сможет притвориться, словно всё это из-за тёплой воды, когда опустился глубже по самый подбородок. Мерлин тепло ему улыбнулся, усевшись у ванны и положив руки на край. В одной руке он держал бокал с вином, а на другую оперся подбородком. Мягкий изгиб его губ можно было описать только как самодовольный.

— Ты расстроен, что никто не назовёт своего короля болваном ему лицо? — Слабый всплеск, и широкая яркая улыбка вернулась на лицо его консорта. Мерлин поставил вино на стол и закатал рукава до локтей; Артур был смутно благодарен, что это не одна из лучших туник. Мерлин поднял плавающую в воде тряпку и сказал снова мягким голосом: — Ты их герой, их лидер, Артур, они уважают тебя.

Он лениво провёл тряпкой по груди Артура, продолжая говорить:

— Для меня ты всё ещё можешь быть придурком, но если честно? Ты заслуживаешь всей той преданности и уважения, которые они тебе оказывают. — Его рука замерла на шее Артура, и тот с лёгкой улыбкой закрыл глаза. — Очевидно, я не считаюсь, потому что когда это я оказывал тебе уважение?

Артур приоткрыл глаза и приподнял бровь. Во взгляде Мерлина мелькнул озорной огонёк, когда он продолжил омывать Артура с другой стороны.

Что ж. В эту игру могут играть двое.

— Я уверен, что была, по крайней мере, одна ночь после твоей коронации. — Глаза Мерлина расширились, и его лицо вытянулось, когда приобрело прекрасный оттенок красного. — Я уверен, что ты весь вечер говорил… ох, как же там было… — Он сделал большой глоток вина и улыбнулся, медленно переводя взгляд на Мерлина — О да… О, пожалуйста, сир. — Мерлин вылил воду ему на голову, как только Артур закончил хриплое подражание.

— Использовать нашу ночную деятельность против меня — это удар ниже пояса, и вы это знаете, _сир_. — То, как он произнёс этот титул, сильно напомнило ему времена, когда он был всего лишь слугой Артура, и у него ёкнуло сердце. Мерлин подвинулся, чтобы сесть позади него, и начал нежно массировать его голову.

Артур вздохнул от приятного ощущения и подался ближе к прикосновению, когда выстрелил в ответ:

— Вы смеете обвинять своего короля в обмане, _сир_? — Титул слетел с его языка с приторно сладкими и насыщенно дразнящими нотками. Артур наклонился вперёд, когда прикосновения Мерлина переместились на спину.

Однако Мерлин не клюнул на приманку. Его руки замерли на лопатках Артура, и король застыл, внезапно испугавшись, что переступил черту и неправильно понял ситуацию.

— Мерл? Мерлин? Мне очень жаль, я…

— Артур, почему у тебя исцарапана вся спина? — Его пальцы скользнули по длинным царапинам на спине Артура, и тот почувствовал, как краска отхлынула от лица. Мерлин отстранился и вопросительно посмотрел на него, приподняв бровь, когда Артур повернулся, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.

Снова нахлынуло воспоминание о той первой ночи. Мерлин говорил ему, чтобы он оставил его в покое, снова и снова, когда енот возвращался. Снова и снова Мерлин говорил, чтобы он оставил его в покое. Он знал, что Мерлин видел, как по его лицу пробежал страх, когда его супруг медленно сложил руки на груди. Теперь обе брови были подняты, как бы говоря: «Продолжай, удиви меня».

— У меня интрижка? — выпалил Артур, нервно потирая рукой затылок.

Тишина в комнате была почти удушающей, пока Мерлин продолжал просто сидеть. Он скрестил руки на груди, поднял брови и недоверчиво поджал губы. Наконец он медленно разжал руки и поднял забытый кубок с вином. Не отрывая взгляда, он осушил чашу и поставил её на пол. Он сложил руки на бортике ванны и наклонился к ней, как будто собирался поведать секрет, который изменит жизнь.

— Ты подрался с тем проклятым енотом.


End file.
